A Lesson in Geometry
by fullhousegrl22
Summary: Sonny needs help in geometry, and who knew Chad was good at math?  Sonny sure didn't.  How will Chad use math to express his feelings for Sonny?  A Channy One-Shot!  Please R&R!


**Hey All!**

**So this is just a silly little one shot...I was in my geometry class, and I just had to do it haha =]**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I groaned out in frustration, "I don't know how to do this!" I yelled out as I slammed my book as hard as I could onto my desk.

I hated math, I hated numbers, and most of all, I hate triangles, trapezoids, circles, and rhombuses. I mean, I know it's useful and everything, but when is someone ever going to come up to me and ask me what the circumference of a circle is?

"Munroe, what are you screaming about?" the devil himself said as he walked into the Prop House in his usual Mackenzie Fall's uniform.

I sigh as I throw my pencil on the desk while running my hands through my hair, "I don't get geometry at all. I never have gotten math, and now they decide to throw in shapes? This is one ridiculous concept," I said in frustration as he chuckled and sat down next to me.

He smiled as he picked up my book and pencil and put them on his knees. "Here, it's easy once you get the hang of it," he said as he opened up the book back to the right page.

"See?" he said while pointing to a square, "To find the perimeter you just take one side and multiply it by four, but when you are finding the area, you have to multiply length times width. You're confusing the two," he said while he started to write down the problems on some paper.

"Now, you can fit two triangles in one square, like this," he said while he cut the triangle in half.

I looked at the paper while he drew, paying close attention to his face as he concentrated so hard on making a perfect line. His hair falls into his eyes while he narrows his eyes while looking at the paper.

"Now, how do you find the perimeter of a triangle, and what is the area?" he asked me while facing me.

I looked at the paper in confusion before looking at him, "Add all the sides together for the perimeter?" I asked him while he simply nodded. "I don't know about the area," I said sheepishly.

He laughed while he started to write, "Sonny, you're making this harder then it has to be. All you do is take half of the base times height, and that's the area. Then, you basically double that, and you have just found the area of a square. It works better when you have odd shapes," he pointed out.

I nod my head, "I get that, but do you need to do both equations to solve for the problem?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, but if you want to double check yourself, you can. It's easier to break it down into as many little pieces as you can. That way, the problems will be easier."

I sigh a little bit, "What about a trapezoid?" I asked him while pointing to the next problem.

He laughed a little bit, "With all regular polygons, you just add up all of the sides. So, all you do is add up sides A, B, C and D," he said while pointing to each side. "Now, with the area, this one gets tricky. First, you add up the two parallel sides. Next, you plug it into the formula, which is half times the height times the sum of the parallel sides," he said while he wrote down _1/2 * h * (B1 + B2)._

I smile a little bit, "I kind of get it now," I say while he smiled back.

"Good," he said while he pointed to the circle problems, "Now, let's tackle the dreaded circles," he said with a laugh.

"First, if you want to know the radius of the circle, you use the formula Pi times radius squared," he said, "Now, what does Pi equal?" he asked.

"3.14," I answered, but it came out more like a question.

"Good," he said with a smile. "Now, to find the circumference of a circle, you do Pi times the diameter of the circle. The circle is the hardest one to master, honestly," he admitted while pointing to them in the book, "but with practice, you'll get it sooner or later, don't worry," he said with a smile.

"Now, here is the hardest ones to find, the rhombus," he said while looking at the problem with a little confused expression on his face.

"Well, just like all the other shapes, you just add up all of the sides," he said while pointing to the easiest rhombus problem there was, "But, to find the area, you take the base times the altitude, which is the height of the slanted sides.

I nod my head, "Well, this is kinda getting easier," I said with a smile as I looked at him.

"Good, I'm glad you're finally getting this. Now, let's go to something that you will rarely see, but it is useful to know. To find the perimeter of a trapezium, you will just add up all of the sides. Do you even know what a trapezium is?" he asked with a little laugh.

I blushed a little bit, "Not really," I said shyly.

He smiled, "Don't worry, but it is a polygon with no equal or parallel sides. You will rarely see it, but this one is the hardest one I have ever had to do. First, you're going to divide up the trapezium into a rectangle and two triangles. Remember what I said earlier about having to divide it into simpler shapes so it's easier?" he asked while I simply nodded.

He nodded, "Good, because this is where it comes into play. Now, what you do is you use both formulas combined. You will have to use this formula to make it easier on you,"

_1/2 * (A + B) * H_

"But trust me, this isn't as hard as it looks. It's just simple math. All you do is plug in the values and solve for the missing variable. Are you getting it now?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes, thank you. Things are finally starting to click in my head," I said with a simple laugh while he smiled at me.

He soon walked over to the big chalk board that Zora had left in there, "Now, let's put this all together," he said while he drew a huge square on the board.

"You can fit a circle in a square," he said while he made a perfect circle and erased the left over square lines. "Next, you can do this," he said while he split the circle down the middle, and made a heart. "With geometric shapes, you can make a heart," he said with a little smile.

"But to make this more fun, solve this formula," he said while he wrote,

9x-7i (greater than) 3(3x-7u)

I walked over to the chalkboard with hesitation, "I'm even worse at algebra," I admitted.

He laughed, "Just do order of operations, and you'll be fine," he said while he handed me the chalk.

I sighed as I began to solve,

9x-7i (greater than) 9x-21u

-7i (greater than) -21u

i (less than) 3 u

I looked at the board with a confused expression, "I less than three you?" I asked him.

He laughed while he walked over and took the chalk from my hands, "It means I love you in math terms," he said with a smile.

I looked up to him and smiled back, "I love you too," I said before he gently leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it =]**

**And yes, I am a total math nerd.**

**If any of you have ideas for more one shots, please tell me! I would love to make them!**

**I love you all, and please! Check out my other story, Alphabet Weekends, and Z-A Kisses!**

**(currently on hiatus)**

**I love you all!**

**~Sammiee! **

**I (less than)3 u!**

**(sorry! it wouldn't let me put in the symbols =[)  
**


End file.
